A Study in Sunshine
by Angel.Alyce
Summary: Not only was Takuma poking into a pureblood's business, he was doing it 1940's detective style! Really, Shiki grumbled, the Chairman should not be allowed to share his movie collection. Crack!Fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: FANfiction, brilliant people! I don't own Vampire Knight, the dear boys I play with in this fic, or Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (my inspiration) A Study in Scarlet (Sherlock Holmes, my title-inspiration) and the many other detective/spy movie I will (oh-so-lovingly) make fun of.

Warnings: Shonen-ai (TakumaxShiki and KanamexSomeoneYou'llFigureOutSuperSoonIfYouDon'tAlreadyKnowCauseIt'sObvious *breathes* XD And extreme crackiness. Yay for crack!fics! :P

Chapter 1:

"It was a cold and windy day, and he strode into my dorm like he owned the place. The stick of pocky he was munching on snapped in his mouth, filling the silent room with-"

"Takuma, what the hell are you doing?" Shiki grumbled at the more-than-slightly insane blond.

"Well," Takuma turned to his roommate and lover, "I'm being a detective!"

Shiki tossed his books to the floor of their dorm and raised an eyebrow. He collapsed gracefully onto his bed and asked, "A…what?"

Takuma's smile brightened. "A detective!"

At the model's deadpan look, Takuma elaborated.

"See, the Chairman had these movies he let me borrow because I was bored and Kaname was busy- he kept saying something about annoying not-vampires and too much sunshine and stop-talking-about-manga and then kicked me out! Just because he had work to do! Then Aidou said I wasn't a real vampire and Kain just sat there, and Kiriyuu-san told me to stop bugging him and glared and Yuuki-chan was busy too and you and Rima were at a photo shoot." Takuma glared accusingly.

The younger model knew he hadn't sent enough time with his lover lately, but it really wasn't his fault. And Takuma was so high-maintenance sometimes, it was no wonder everyone seemed to be tired of him, sweet as he was. Shiki shook his head fondly. He was so distractable, too. What was he saying again?

"Point?" the bemused (and slightly confused) model asked.

"Oh, yeah. Headmaster let me borrow these-" the blond held up a stack of DVD's- "and they're so cool! Humans have really great taste in movies, you know. But it gave me a great idea! I can finally figure out what's been bugging Kaname!"

Shiki sighed heavily and examined the videos.

Black and white film noir detective movies? He was going to use these to solve a mystery? Really, Takuma had some interesting ideas. Academy life wasn't the most exciting after all, but this… "Takuma…"

"Yes?" said vampire perked up. "Do you want to help me?"  
Shiki huffed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Takuma, you're going to get in trouble. Kaname can take care of himself." Whatever it is that's bugging him, Shiki thought. He hadn't missed the distracted, glazed look their beloved pureblood had been sporting recently, or the depressed, almost longing aura that hung around him, however well their prince tried to hide it.

Takuma jumped up and out of his chair and flomped dramatically onto the bed next to Shiki. "But Kaname's my friend! I've got to find out what's wrong!" he pouted. Turning his best puppy-dog eyes on his friend, he begged, "Please? If you're not going to help me, at least let me."

The brunette huffed. "Fine. But I'm not wearing a fedora."

Two hours later, Takuma and a very reluctant Shiki snuck out of their dorm room. The blond-haired vampire had _somehow_ managed to find them old-fashioned, noir-era suits, complete with-much to Shiki's dismay-black felt fedoras. As if creeping around like a couple of private eyes looking for clues wasn't suspicious enough.

Although the model kept his perpetual monotone, Takuma could hear the annoyance in Shiki's voice as he asked, "Where exactly are we going?"

"Oh lighten up a little! You're always complaining about being bored."

At Shiki's deadpan look, Takuma answered, "To the kitchen!"

The model's expression was enough to warrant an explanation.

"I'm hungry!"

With a barely-perceptible shake of the head, Shiki followed his friend through the empty hallways. Takuma was going to get them into so much trouble, he just knew it.

A/N: Ohhhh goodness. This is another one I have absolutely no idea where it came from. :) Umm… Review, and tell me if I'm as insane as I think? :P

I would really like to know if they're as out-of-character as I think they are, though. And was Takuma too rambly? ^^;;

Love you all, now click the pretty green button! :) ~Aly


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Umm… _fan_fiction.

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Takuma, detectives didn't sing James Bond," Skiki drawled lazily around a stick of pocky.

Takuma glanced at his lover and newly recruited partner-in-crime "Eh? This is Mission Impossible!"

At the brunette's clueless look, Takuma resolved to introduce Shiki to the wonders of human entertainment sometime. Soon.

"Hm." the brunette replied, walking with his friend down the long halls in silence. He nibbled on his treat quietly, sending a thoughtful glance at Takuma, who was still nibbling on the shortbread cookies they had stolen from the Moon Dorms kitchens.

"Do you actually have a plan?" he mumbled, giving up on his blond friend.

Takuma turned to Shiki with an indignant look. "Of course! Well, no, not really."

"You don't have a plan for what?" A deep voice behind them asked.

The two "detectives" turned to face the red-headed vampire that was sauntering lazily towards them.

"Akatsuki-san!" he put his hand over his heart dramatically. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Kain brushed off Takuma's accusations, knowing full well vampires didn't-couldn't- have heart attacks, and raised an eyebrow, looking the two vampires over carefully.

"What are you wearing?"

"We're detectives," Shiki spoke up. If anyone (other than Kaname, who Shiki would kill himself before admitting what Takuma was doing to) could talk some sense into the vice-president, it was Kain.

"Oh. Have fun."

No! His last hope was gone! Senri should have known Kain wouldn't help; after all, he did put up with Aidou-san's never-ending antics.

The resigned vampire turned the other way and followed Takuma to the Moon Dorms' lounge room.

"Takuma, I'm not kidding, what are we doing?"

Takuma tapped his finger against his cheek thoughtfully. "Hmm. Let's start interviewing people!" he exclaimed.

"..."

"What?"

"Kaname will get suspicious."

Takuma flopped onto the nearest couch with a huff. "What do you suggest?"

"Let's just watch him for a while," the model offered, sitting languidly next to the blond.

"What?! We can't... Wait, that's a good idea. Okay!" the blond vampire jumped off the sofa, his energy renewed. "But I'm keeping my fedora."

* * *

Shiki Senri sighed heavily. At least Takuma was a good liar, however unbelievable his story may be, he thought after hearing the blond vampire spout the same story about his fedora for the millionth time.

With each telling, it seemed to grow longer and more unbelievable, and yet everyone seemed to buy it. Really, couldn't a person walk into class wearing a funny hat without the entire world wondering why?

"Did that hat really belong to old Ichiou when he worked as a government agent but was really a double-crossing spy for the Italian Mafioso who sold their secrets to the KGB and the British, and Takuma's wearing it for good luck because it saved his creepy grandfather from the Redcoats and Takuma's sure it'll protect him from the ninjas he thought he saw while walking to class last night?" Rima murmured, taking a seat next to her best friend. She pulled out her notebook and flipped lazily through the pages without sparing Shiki a second glance. Shiki rolled his eyes.

"No."

"Ah," she said disinterestedly, and reached for his box of chocolate pocky.

Shiki gave her a tiny, grateful smile, then sighed as he turned back to listen to Takuma again. He was going to have to keep all of Takuma's stories straight, because he was certain his ditzy lover wouldn't.

Senri shifted his focus again, this time onto the pureblood that had just entered their darkened classroom. Just what was Kaname-sama's problem, anyways? He looked fine. Staring at the vampire prince as he took up his usual spot against the ornate windows, Shiki supposed he did notice some differences. The pureblood's regal brows were furrowed more than usual, his face looked tired and worn, and for a few seconds his mask of nonchalance cracked and Senri caught... Was that longing? But the emotion was gone in an instant, and when the young model glanced out the window in the direction Kaname had been staring, all he saw was the moody silver-haired prefect- what was his name again?- patrolling the Academy grounds as usual. Hm, Shiki thought, maybe that little brunette guardian was there a minute ago?

Mentally shaking his head, the model turned his attention back to Takuma and the professor.

* * *

Eeep! It's been weeks! ^^; I'm sure none of you want to hear my lame excuses *cough*school*cough, so I'll just skip to the apology- I'm sorry! I'll do better next time ;)

Oh yeah! Thank you guys so much for reviewing. I really do appreciate it, I just keep forgetting to reply… ^^;

Anyways, sorry for the once-again actionless and boring chapter. I'm working on that too, I swear :)

Ummm… I'm terribly worried about characterizations. I know Takuma is wayyy out of character, I'm just not sure how to fix him! Any suggestions?

~ Aly


End file.
